Pale Moon Course
The Pale Moon Class where people learn to be sneaky assassins undercover. This means everything in this class is confidential, of course. Or I'll have to try my skills on you. Teacher: Xophix Free Tip #1: Make good calculations with Power: Its important with Pale Moon to take into account what you need to hit your opponent's units (and mostly Vanguard). Some units can boost themselves when being called from Soul, while others might gain power from just attacking a Vanguard, or being boosted by a Pale Moon unit. If your opponent has a 10k vanguard, it will become devastating if you use units such as Fire Ring Gryphon or Midnight Invader alongside a 8k vanilla. But have you considered calling a Jumping Glenn from the soul? If you combine her with a 11k base unit or Fire Ring Gryphon and Midnight Invader, it can produce columns that reach 21-22k power. Magician of Quantum Mechanics can help you recall Jumping Glenn every round if needed. Free Tip #2: Repositioning your Units: The usefulness of repositioning your units can be aquired by sending units to soul and calling them back on the field. Magician of Quantum Mechanics, Girl Who Crossed the Gap, and Purple Trapezist are made to rearrange your field when needed. Additional fun can be had with Peek-A-Boo to call it, then use Purple Trapezist to sacrifice it to get a Barking Cerberus from soul. Not only do you get a nice 16k column that way, but you also gain +1 card advantage as you perform it. Quantum Mechanics can be used to even get a Purple Trapezist from the soul to do this if needed. Taking damage early game can make it much easier to activate your skills to set up a great field to fight your opponent with and even overwhelm him. Free Tip #3: Don't Soulcharge yourself to Death: One important misconception with Pale Moon is, they work the same as Dark Irregulars. In fact, they don't benefit as much from a great pool of soul as DI does, and instead benefit more from "selective" soulcharging. Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, Purple Trapezist, Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Smiling Presenter, and a lot of Silver Thorns are great tools to get the cards you need in soul to be charged, such as Purple Trapezist, Peek-A-Boo, Jumping Jills and Glenns or just some stable beatstick unit as Barking Cerberus. Usually the situation is important in what to soulcharge. For example, when you are lacking some G2's and G3's in hand to fight with, you might want to soulcharge a Peek-a-Boo or a Jumping Jill/Cerberus with your Smiling Presenter so you could take it out with your Magician of Quantum Mechanics to get a solid attacker. Answer me this: '''Question 1: '''Name 2 combo's that could grant you an entire new column (or more) during the Battle Phase. '''Question 2: '''Name 3 cards that could grant you (whether with combo or not) card advantage. '''Question 3: '''Tell me what starters might work best with each G3: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah, and Dusk Illusionist, Robert Students *XrosHearts *Metrona *ReverseX News Category:Courses